Previous attempts have been made to provide fishing apparatus which combine the benefits of hand casting and line storage on a fishing reel, as is disclosed in my earlier Australian Patent No. 698,796. However while the apparatus disclosed therein can be used successfully such apparatus requires the angler forego fishing postures developed through using fishing rods and of course they are restricted to using the fishing reel type provided in the apparatus which is sold as an encapsulated unit which cannot be changed by the angler to suit their instant requirements.
This invention aims to provide fishing apparatus which will enable an angler to enjoy the benefits of hand cast fishing as well as the benefits provided by the use of sophisticated fishing reels and which will alleviate one or more of the disadvantages of the previously available hand cast fishing apparatus.